Finale
by Shesbeenlying
Summary: She was beautiful. A beautiful and terrifying thing. What waits for Anakin in the afterlife.


**Finale **

**A little note from moi:** I wrote this story 2 years ago. (so it doesn't quite match up with Episode III entirely but it does in general idea)Be kind, oh so kind. I wrote this like 2 years ago after I saw episode II, and I loooooved that movie. I grew up on the prequels my friends and i being secretly obessed with them, they're my big sappy childhood. I don't know why I'm posting this, after I saw episode III i got all nostalgic and shit, and i was like ohhh snizap bro, i love star wars. Cause I do. Soo much. I love Anakin/Padme. My first crush was on Jake Lloyd, when i was 9 and i was just like OH hotness! (which is semi-disturbing...has anyone seen him lately?) Okay so, just read. Keep in mind i was 13 when I wrote this, literally. And it was the first fanfiction iEVERwrote. I was so embrassed I showed my friends but claimed I had printed it off awebsite. HAHAHA oh wow.But perhaps someone, somewhere will enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own this shit yo. Not even bittersweet symphony by the verve...which totally is the theme of this story. Try to listen to it as you read it.

**Rating:** PG-13/K...(wtf new ratings..I HATE THEM! (anakin style), well not so new)

I was drowning in myself. There wasn't any real life left. Just a heartless body mostly made of machine. When even I thought there was no hope, when I finally gave up, is when I was saved. I guess they were all right, I guess I did do what they had predicted so many years ago. I guess I was the chosen one. Just not in the way they expected. But there was always that part of me, I didn't even know, that lived inside, the man, the boy, I really was.

After I took my last breathe I all I knew was in my heart I knew I was going to see her again, I knew it, I could feel her again, she was close. And that to me was scarier then dying.

I could feel him slipping. My heart pounded. Tears stung at my eyes. "I'm going to see my Annie." I thought softly, my Annie, the one person I loved more than anything, more than I could fathom, the one person who had hurt me, who had caused me so much pain that I didn't think that pain so great could exist. I was so angry at him, I was so frustrated, "how can I ever forgive him!"

How could I?

But in my mind, in my very soul, I couldn't lie to myself. I loved him; I loved him more than anything. "Anakin." I whispered to myself, but I knew he could hear. He was close, closer to this life than ever before, and I knew I would see the man I loved soon.

_Well I never pray but tonight I'm on my knees yeah…_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me yeah… _

_I let the melody shine let it cleanse my mind I feel free now_

_but the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now. _

_No change I can change... I can change no, no, no, no._

I was now one; I was now one with everything connected. It was a strange feeling. I saw my old master and smiled. "Where is she?" I said. He gazed into the fire watching my children celebrate. "You are now, my friend, one with everything, you may go anywhere in time you please, you may go wherever you please."

My aged master smiled at me. He was so kind, he had forgiven me, and I knew he had long ago. I smiled weakly back, "Padme wont be so easy." I thought to myself.

"Where is she?" I asked again. "You know where she is Anakin, let your heart guide you, you can feel her presence, she's been waiting for you." Obi-wan replied. I let myself go, following where she was, I found myself on Naboo. The planet the emperor had made me ruthlessly destroy first as a test, I had, but I remember inside I was screaming. I loved that planet, it was Padme's. I loved everything about her and that was one of my strongest memories of her. That was the planet that had gotten me through my lonely first years training as a Jedi, the distant thought of Naboo and Padme. T

hat is the planet where she fell in love with me, it was the planet we were married on.

I was outside the palace, it was raining, heavy drops made the streets muddy. No one else was around everything was deserted. I felt strangely like my whole life had been leading up to this moment. I looked at my hands and realized I was the way I remember looking, young handsome, a Jedi Padawan, and nineteen years old.

I ran inside the palace, opening the doors, to find a dark and drab hallway, she was near, I could feel it. The only sound was the sound of my leather boots clanking against marble floors. I had always known this had been one of Padme's favorite places. I had been here three times with her, as a boy, as her protector, and as her husband in the days of doubt when everything that lead me to my dark path finally added up.

The rain was strong the windows at the end of hall were dripping with drops. I was close and my heart pounded, worse than it did when I hadn't seen her for ten years, worse than when I had found out, as a boy, that she was the queen of Naboo, worse than it did when I was battling Obi-Wan as I fell into the depths of the dark side. I opened the door leading to the gardens, she was there, standing in the storm, rain running down her face, and she looked more beautiful than anything I had ever seen, a beautiful and terrifying thing.

My heart stopped. He stood just outside the doors leading to the garden, I didn't know he'd find me here, but then, Anakin always had his ways, he never did anything that I expected. His blue eyes were just as I remember, piercing, and it took every fiber of my being not to run and throw my arms around his neck and bury my head into his chest, sobbing. I put on my angriest face, "how can I forgive him?"

I kept repeating in my head. I stared at him, but looked away it was too much, I couldn't stare into those eyes anymore. "Padme." He said, just above a whisper, but I could hear him, even above the raging storm. "Padme," he said as he ran to me, rain soaking his clothes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Then he did something I had only seem him do once before, he cried, he cried like he did the day when his mother died, I could feel the pain that was going through him. "Padme" he just pleaded, and I wondered, if he thought he was never going to see me again. He cried before me, I knew he thought he had failed me, something he never wanted to do.

His blue eyes pleaded. I didn't try to stop myself, I couldn't let him cry like that, he needed me. I needed him more than anything I had ever needed, I loved him more than anything I had ever loved. I reached up and brushed his cheek, before leaning in letting the rain let our clothes soak together. Just standing there, we cried together, knowing we had found each other once again, knowing we had each other once again.

He leaned in to kiss me, and whispered into my ear, "I love you." it was pure, nothing complicated like everything had been for us, everything had been complicated for Anakin and I, complicated except for the fact that we loved each other more than anything. And once again as I stared into his eyes I knew everything was going to be okay, there was Anakin, and only Anakin, and the drops of rain running down our faces with our tears.


End file.
